rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
​​​​​​​Sunken Passage
Overview Sunken Passage is a large area of the map found deep inside of the Sleeping Forest. Sunken Passage is one of the best sources of trinkets for players who cannot access tundra or do not have tundra ranger armor, as well as housing the Shinobi and Wraith Knight Trainers. The Sunken Passage is comprised of two paths, one to the left and the other to the right. The one to the left shows more danger, as the one to the right can give many trinkets. Sunken Passage You can find this after going right from the entrance of the Sunken Passage. Contents The right path does not contain as much as the left path. This path does have many trinket spawns and can be an easy way to gain silver, or maybe artifacts. Guide When you enter the right side of the Sunken Passage, you will be met with a path straight forward. If you go to the end of the first path, you can find a room with a potential to spawn ~11 trinkets and five Acorn Lights. There is a path that branches off the first path, where you are met with a tiny maze. Once you enter, you must go left, then right, and the left until you find the first right, there you will find a room with the potential to spawn only 3 trinkets. First Layer, Hall of Mirrors You can find this after going left from the entrance of the Sunken Passage. Contents The left path contains the trainer for the Shinobi class in the First Layer, and the Wraith Knight class in the Hall of Mirrors. If you cannot find a ???, you can go to Ya'alda manually, and he will bring you to Khei. You can also find the Soul Master in the Temple of Altum. Guide When you first enter, there will be a pit full of Evil Eyes. You can log off on the edge of the first pit to despawn them, or you can climb around the edges. (Logging is a much safer alternative.) After the first pit, you will be met with a parkour course. Once again, you can climb around if you have enough trained, or you can do the parkour. Depending on whatever you're best at, anything goes. If you fall, you might get soft-knocked and will fall in poison, combat tagging you and disabling your mana. After you complete the parkour, you will be met with a narrow path to a large door. Be wary of the crack in the middle of the path. Falling off this path will result in death. After you go through the gate, you will find yourself in the First Layer. The next obstacle here is a hole in the floor. If you brought a Feather Feet potion, you can use this to go down. There are Evil Eyes on the bottom too. You can log again to despawn the Evil Eyes, and safely go down. After you exit the pit through a door, you will find a larger orderly barrier on the left, and more depths to the right. If you go to the left, you can find the Shinobi trainer in a crack in a wall near the orderly barrier. You must also go through the orderly barrier to gain entrance to the Hall of Mirrors. Heading through the barrier, or a hole near it, you must interact with a corpse in one of the cells to find a note with arcanic symbols on it. This is how you gain entrance to the Hall of Mirrors (without mirror passive). After getting the arcanic symbols, you can head right to go further into the First Layer. You will be met will a large pit, be careful as there is void if you fall. If you do climb down though, you can find platforms lining the walls. Once you reach the bottom, you will find Ya'alda. He will transfer you to Khei if you meet the requirements. If you ''do not ''go to the bottom, you can find yourself going through a huge obstacle course through the First Layer before you find the Hall of Mirrors. If you find your way to the Temple of Altum, you can find more Evil Eyes in a large room at the entrance. You must climb along the walls if you do not have Robot Mind, Iron Mind or Clear of Mind. Failure to do so will most likely result in the Careless (cliffo) insanity. Careless will prove to be a major problem in later areas. Once you climb down to the Hall of Mirrors, there will be a locked gate in front of you. If you obtained the arcanic symbols on the door, you can read them out loud to open the gate. In the Hall of Mirrors, you will find Eldin, who can teach you how to be a Wraith Knight.